Desejo Proibido
by Uchiha Thamie
Summary: O que acontece quando um desejo incontrolável e repentino toma furiosamente seu corpo? E se esse sentimento crescer pelo irmão do seu namorado? SasuSaku 4 cap. On finalmente!
1. Por que você é tão ausente?

Capítulo 1 – Por que você é tão ausente?

Sakura era uma linda jovem de cabelos rosados e orbes esmeralda, era considerada, pelos marmanjos, uma das mais belas garotas da faculdade de medicina, a qual cursava. A jovem namorava um dos donos da famosa e renomada empresa Uchiha.

Certo dia, Sakura resolveu ir até a empresa onde o namorado trabalhava para visitá-lo, afinal fizera uma semana que ele não a procurava... Itachi era um homem muito ocupado, mas dedicava seus raros momentos livres à namorada.

- Parece que você quebrou seu record! Uma semana?! - Dizia Sakura entrando na sala de Itachi e em seguida encostando a porta.

- Desculpa por não ter ido à sua casa ontem à noite... Eu estava muito ocupado... - Itachi se desculpava pela falta de disponibilidade. Afinal passara a noite cuidando dos problemas da empresa.

- Não podia ter me telefonado? Eu fiquei te esperando... - Sakura falava enquanto arrastava alguns papéis que estavam em cima da mesa para se sentar.

- Não deu tempo... Eu estava resolvendo uns problemas e quando reparei já estava tarde demais para te telefonar... - Dizia Itachi fitando Sakura que estava à sua frente de braços cruzados.

- Sei... Você é um homem muito ocupado e blá, blá, blá... Aonde mesmo que eu já escutei isso? Ah... Você me diz isso toda vez! – Dizia a menina, apesar de tudo, divertida. Tinha um ótimo humor e vivia de bem com a vida... Irritava-se apenas por causa de única uma pessoa: Sasuke, o irmão mais velho de Itachi. Sasuke adorava implicar e chatear Sakura. Isso era um passatempo muito divertido pra ele.

- Você está chateada comigo, não é mesmo? – perguntava Itachi mexendo em uma das mexas do longo cabelo rosado da jovem.

- Tô! Mas, eu entendo... Quer dizer, eu tenho que entender... Quem mandou eu me apaixonar por um grande empresário?! – Dizia Sakura fazendo biquinho.

- Me desculpe... Prometo que vou tentar passar mais tempo com você...

- Mas o problema é que você não só não tem tempo para mim, como não tem tempo pra você mesmo! Itachi, você vive para essa empresa. Você praticamente mora aqui! – Sakura começava a mudar a feição.

- É eu sei... Mas eu estou tentando organizar a minha agenda... E quer saber? Tá muito difícil...

- Por que, então, você não pede pro idiota do seu irmão te ajudar com os problemas da empresa, afinal ele também é dono... – Sakura já estava se aborrecendo, pelo fato de ver seu namorado se desgastando aos poucos e dando o melhor de si para progredir com o patrimônio de família Uchiha enquanto o irmão ficava na recepção seduzindo as secretárias...

- Você conhece o Sasuke. Ele é um irresponsável! Se eu o deixar resolver os problemas da empresa, ele vai acabar com a reputação dela!

- É acho que você tem razão... Mas você precisa fazer algo a respeito do seu tempo!

- Tudo bem... Vou tentar trabalhar menos... E para compensar, hoje eu já estou encerrando meu expediente... – Dizia ele enlaçando a cintura de Sakura, que se encontrava sentada no mesmo lugar.

- Acho isso muito bom... Que tal a gente sair? – dizia Sakura levantando da mesa e se sentando no colo de Itachi

- Tenho uma idéia melhor... Que tal nós irmos para a minha casa? – Itachi sussurrava no ouvido da jovem, e esta se arrepiava.

- Ah... Itachi... Você sabe que seu irmão também mora lá... Não quero ter que encontrar com ele... – Sakura falava de forma dengosa.

- Você não vai deixa o meu irmão estragar a nossa tarde, ou vai? – dizia ele encarando-a.

-Tudo bem... Então vamos!- dizia Sakura se levantando do colo do namorado e lhe dando um beijo.

- Vai andando na frente e me espera lá no carro. Eu só tenho que entregar alguns papéis e logo te encontro. – dizia ele entregando a chave do carro para Sakura e lhe dando um selinho.

- Tá! Mais vê se não demora! – dizia ela pegando a chave e se dirigindo para fora da sala.

Sakura andava pelos enormes corredores da empresa e, como estava distraída, esbarrou em alguém... Quando se levantou do chão, percebeu que havia esbarrado em Sasuke.

- Era só que me faltava... – dizia Sakura com uma das mãos na cabeça

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntava Sasuke, se aplicando no modelo esnobe.

-Não precisa ficar feliz! Eu não vim te ver! – dizia Sakura em direção a saída, deixando Sasuke falando sozinho.

"Idiota..." – pensava Sasuke indignado.

(...)

- Itachi... Por que o seu irmão implica comigo? – Perguntava Sakura à Itachi, e este estava ao seu lado dirigindo.

- Eu não sei... Mas porque tá perguntando isso agora? – Itachi continuava a olhar pra frente.

- É que toda vez que o encontro, ele me ofende ou se acha melhor do que eu.

- Ah... Não liga pra ele não... Como ele não tem uma namorada, não sabe falar com uma garota... – Itachi tentava amenizar o ódio que Sakura sentia por Sasuke.

- Você tá certo...

- Chegamos! – Dizia Itachi saindo do carro e abrindo a porta para Sakura. Itachi era um homem sério, mas também era muito gentil e cavalheiro. Sabia como lhe dar como lhe dar com uma mulher, afinal já teve muitas namoradas, mas nenhuma mexeu com seu coração verdadeiramente... Mas o sentia por Sakura era diferente, ele a amava, com jamais amou alguma outra mulher... Itachi sempre se dedicou ao trabalho, e por isso seus namoros sempre terminavam, por falta de tempo. Quando conheceu Sakura, decidiu mudar e, foi assim durante um tempo, mas logo voltou a corrida e costumeira rotina.

- Vamos assistir um filme? – perguntava Sakura sentada no sofá da sala de estar.

- Pode ser... – Itachi ia até o dvd.

A tarde estava sendo bastante agradável. Fazia muito tempo que os dois não ficavam sozinhos. E essa tranqüilidade nunca durava por muito tempo...

- Oi irmãozinho... Oi cunhadinha... – Sasuke, como todas as vezes que encontrava Sakura, tentava ser o mais irônico possível.

- Oi Sasuke... – Itachi cumprimentava o irmão.

- Boa tarde Sakura?! – Sasuke insistia em perturbar a jovem.

- Minha tarde deixou de ser boa quando você entrou por aquela porta. - Dizia Sakura retribuindo o sorriso irônico.

- Isso é jeito de falar com seu cunhadinho? – Sasuke ainda implicava.

- Sasuke, já chega! – Itachi repreendia o irmão.

- Tudo bem, eu já me diverti. – Dizia Sasuke subindo as escadas.

- Não liga pra ele não... – Dizia Itachi dando um beijo em Sakura.

Sasuke, que subia as escadas, acabou reparando os "amassos" entre os namorados no sofá daquela enorme sala. Sasuke, no fundo, nunca entendeu o porquê ver aquela cena o incomodava tanto. Afinal, ele odiava Sakura e o que ela fizesse não seria da conta dele. Pensando melhor, ele nunca tivera um motivo para odiá-la. Era apenas "divertido".

No dia seguinte, Itachi, Sasuke e Sakura estavam tomando café da manhã e, como sempre, Sasuke e Sakura discutindo e Itachi era obrigado a ter que escutar as afrontas, que tanto o perturbavam, em plena manhã.

- Querem parar de discutir vocês dois?! Vocês parecem mais duas crianças chatas! Vocês têm dezenove anos e mesmo assim agem como se tivessem oito! Já estou cansado de ter que escutar o quanto Sasuke odeia minha namorada e Sakura o quanto detesta o meu irmão! Pra mim chega por hoje! Tô indo pra empresa... – Itachi se alterava ao ver que era impossível permanecer ao lado dos dois juntos.

- Ai... Me desculpe Itachi... É que seu irmão me tira do sério! Não vai pra empresa hoje não...

- Sinto muito, mas preciso ir... Tenho que assinar uns documentos. – Dizia Itachi, agora, mais calmo.

- Mas hoje é sábado! – Sakura choramingava.

- Prometo que volto logo! Por que não me espera aqui?! Quando eu chegar te levo pra sair... – dizia Itachi se levantando da cadeira.

- Tá brincando, né?! Eu não vou ficar aqui sozinha com seu irmão! – Sakura evitava o máximo que podia ficar perto de Sasuke, ainda mais sozinha com ele...

- Por quê?! Por acaso tem medo de mim?! Pode ficar tranqüila... Eu não mordo! – Sasuke continuava as provocações.

- Engraçadinho... Tá! Mas por favor, Itachi, não demora! – Sakura acabara concordando com Itachi, afinal o que poderia acontecer se ela ficasse numa casa enorme com Sasuke?

- Tudo bem... Eu não vou demorar... Vou me arrumar. – Dizia Itachi dando um beijo em Sakura.

- Te amo...

(...)

- Ainda acho que você não devia ir... – Sakura não perdia a esperança

-Mas eu preciso! Volto logo... Tchau! – Itachi se despedia dando um beijo na namorada e, em seguida, entrando no carro.

- Tchau... – Sakura via o carro se distanciando

Alguns minutos depois...

"Mas que droga! O que eu vou fazer agora? Aff... Vou ficar lá no quarto e esperar o Itachi voltar. Não quero ter que me encontrar com o Sasuke..." Pensava Sakura enquanto subia as escadas. Quando estava chegando ao piso superior, por estar distraída, tropeçou e caiu escada abaixo.

"Que barulho foi esse?" – Ai meu Deus! Sakura... – Sasuke, que estava no seu quarto, ouviu o barulho e correu para ver o que havia chegou perto da escada viu que Sakura estava no cão desmaiada. Até a empregada da mansão veio ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Senhor... o que aconteceu aqui? – A empregada se assustou com a cena que vira e perguntou preocupada.

- Ela caiu da escada! Será que você não percebeu sua estúpida?! Vai ligar pro médico! Agora vai!

A empregada foi ligar para o mesmo que assistia a família Uchiha sempre que precisavam. Sasuke pegou Sakura no colo e a carregou até o quarto de Itachi.

"Droga! Tenho que ligar pro meu irmão...".

Sasuke: Alô...

Itachi: _Sasuke?! O que você quer?! Eu estou muito ocupado..._

Sasuke: É a Sakura...

Itachi: _O que houve com a Sakura? Fala logo Sasuke!_

Sasuke: Ela caiu da escada e tá desmaiada.

Itachi: _O que foi você fez?!_

Sasuke: Eu não fiz nada! Eu estava lá no quarto e ouvi o barulho! Quando fui ver ela tinha caído da escada.

Itachi: _Tá! Chama um médico. Eu já estou indo pra casa._

O médico havia chegado e a examinou. Felizmente ela estava bem, havia desmaiado pelo forte impacto no chão.

Itachi ainda não havia chegado e Sasuke não se movera do lado de Sakura.

- O-Onde eu estou? Aqui é o céu? – Sakura abria os olhos lentamente.

- Nunca que você vai pro céu... Além do mais isso aqui tá mais pro inferno! Como foi que você caiu da escada? – Sasuke perguntava meio que curioso

- Eu estava subindo a escada distraída e aí eu tropecei... – Dizia a jovem tentando se sentar na cama.

- Será que você não consegue subir uma escada sozinha?! – Sasuke não perdia a oportunidade de irritar a garota.

- Por favor, Sasuke... Não começa... Pelo menos não agora. – Sakura falava baixinha.

- Tudo bem... Foi mal.

- O Itachi ainda não chegou?

- Não... Já liguei pra ele faz duas horas. Ele já deve estar chegando. – no mesmo instante que Sasuke acabou de falar Itachi adentrou a porta do quarto.

- Sakura... Que bom que você está bem... Fiquei preocupado. – Itachi sentou-se ao lado de Sakura e a abraçou.

- Por que você não veio antes? Como sempre você chega atrasado ou não chega... Foi o idiota do seu irmão que teve que me socorrer. – Sakura fora dura ao usar aquelas palavras, afinal Itachi não chegara antes por causa de um engarrafamento...

- Me desculpe Sakura... Eu queria ter chegado mais cedo... – Itachi se desculpava com a cabeça baixa.

- Por que chegou só agora? – Perguntava Sasuke ao seu irmão

- Eu estava preso em um engarrafamento... – Dizia Itachi

- Ai... Perdoa-me Itachi. Eu não sabia disso. – Dizia Sakura beijando o namorado

- Tudo bem... Eu quero que você descanse. – Dizia Itachi fazendo com que Sakura se deitasse na cama e saiu do quarto.

- Acho melhor eu ir pro meu quarto... – Sasuke caminhava em direção à porta.

- Sasuke, espera... Er... Obrigada por ter me ajudado. – Sakura agradecia pela assistência que o jovem tivera com ela.

- Tudo bem... Não foi nada... Da próxima vez vê se olha por onde anda. – Dizia Sasuke sorrindo e, desta vez, não era um sorriso de sarcasmo e nem de ironia.

(...)

- Itachi me desculpa, não devia ter te julgado... Sinto muito... – Dizia Sakura deitada na cama.

- Acho que você tem razão. Tudo o que acontece na sua vida e de outras pessoas que são importantes pra mim, eu nunca estou presente... Me perdoe...

- Mas você não teve culpa...

- É... Parece que a gente não vai mais sair...

- Como não?! Eu já estou muito bem... – Sakura se levantava da cama sorrindo.

- Não adianta nem tentar me convencer... Amanhã, quem sabe...

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Oi pessoal! por incrível que pareça essa fic é SASUSAKU!! Bem, essa é a 1ª fic que eu postei! estou tão emocionada *.* hehehe**

**não seii se ficou muito boa, eu já enjoei de ler e revisar ela e já mudei muitas coisas!! bem, caso queira comentar enviae uma review ;D Estou aberta à críticas, correções, elogios e até sugestões!! Sabe, eu poderia ficar aqui, emplorando por reviews, mas vocês deixam se quiserem, okay assim? (mas as reviews podem fazer com que eu poste mais rápido!!) Bom, então até o próximo capítulo! tchau pessoal!**


	2. Não sei o que fazer

**Capítulo 2 - Não sei o que fazer**

Segunda-feira, 6:00 AM. Hora do despertador acordar quem estivesse dormindo. Sakura entreabriu os olhos e se viu deitada em uma cama macia e em um quarto cujas paredes eram rosas. É ela estava em seu quarto. "hora de ir para a faculdade" pensou, se levantando da cama e indo em direção à janela. A brisa suave e os primeiros raios de sol da manhã invadiram o quarto quando a jovem abriu a janela. Rumou até o banheiro e fez seu ritual matinal. Pegou o que precisava e foi embora, Rumo à faculdade. Chegando lá, encontrou seus amigos que, como sempre, a aguardavam na entrada.

- Oi Sakura! - Um loiro escandaloso gritava e acenava para Sakura enquanto ela se aproximava.

- Oi pra você também, Naruto! - ela disse cumprimentando o amigo. – Oi Tenten.

- Oi! Soube do que houve com você. Desculpe, mas não pude te visitar. Você está bem? – Tenten se referia ao pequeno incidente da escada.

- Ah... Não foi nada de mais não. E eu já estou ótima.

- Se você diz... – logo após Tenten concordar, ouviram um sinal. Era hora de estudar.

(...)

Após as aulas saíram para almoçarem juntos.

- Sakura, você ainda está namorando com aquele chato do Itachi? – Naruto perguntou devorando um prato de Lámen.

- Estou Naruto. E pra sua informação o Itachi não é chato. Ele apenas é um pouco ocupado.

- Um pouco? Hahaha. Então me fala. Onde está o Itachi neste exato momento? – Tenten perguntou testando.

-... Trabalhando. - Disse com uma cara de insatisfação.

- Viu só? Você mesmo confirmou! – Alegou

- Olha... Eu prefiro não ficar falando nisso. Eu sempre acabo discutindo com o Itachi pela falta de disponibilidade dele e francamente? Você está contribuindo com isso. – disse chateada

- Desculpe Sakura... Essa não foi a minha intenção. O que acha da gente sair hoje? – Convidou arrependida.

- A gente quem? – naruto perguntou totalmente perdido na conversa.

- EU e a SAKURA. – respondeu dando ênfase nos nomes.

- Vocês vão aonde, Meninas?

- Eu não sei... Qualquer lugar. Que tal shopping? – Tenten sugeriu

- Por mim tudo bem... Que horas?

- Agora? – perguntou esperando confirmação.

- tá. Pode ser. Eh... Quer ir com a gente Naruto?

- Claro! Vamos logo. – Disse eufórico

– Podemos terminar o almoço primeiro, Naruto? – Disse colocando a mão na testa o que arrancou um sorriso amarelo de Naruto.

Mais tarde, bem mais tarde na casa de Sakura.

Trrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn trrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnn ( Affe! finge que isso aí é o telefone tocando!)

Sakura: Alô?!

Itachi: Ah! Até que fim você chegou! Onde você estava?

Sakura: Ah! Oi Itachi. Eu estou bem. Muito obrigada por perguntar.

Itachi: Hum... tá... desculpa. É que eu fui na sua casa hoje e você não estava e eu já liguei 3 vezes para ver se você já havia chegado. Liguei até para o seu celular mas estava desligado.

Sakura: É que eu fui ao shopping com o Naruto e a Tenten e o celular ficou em casa desligado.

Itachi: Quem é esse tal de Naruto?

Sakura: Meu amigo. Não se lembra? Você já viu ele.

Itachi: Vi? Quer dizer... Eu me lembro dele.

Sakura: Você tá mentindo! Pra falar a verdade, você não deve lembrar nem que eu sou sua namorada!

Itachi: Como assim?! Eu fui na sua casa hoje para te ver e você foi ao shopping com seus amiguinhos.

Sakura: Por que? Acha que eu não deveria? Eu não vou ficar 24 horas por dia sentada no sofá esperando que você venha me visitar ou ligue, o que é bastante raro!

Itachi: Já que é tão raro você deveria estar satisfeita que eu fui te procurar hoje!

Sakura: Escuta bem Itachi... Eu não vou aqui ficar me humilhando ou te pedindo desculpas se eu não estava em casa quando você veio, tá legal?! E nem vou ficar implorando por migalhas da sua atenção!

Itachi: Sabe que eu sou ocupado! Você não deveria estar me cobrando isso agora!

Sakura: talvez eu não soubesse a intensidade disso quando eu te conheci.

Itachi: Onde é que você está querendo chegar com essas insinuações?

Sakura: A lugar nenhum, itachi...*chora* A lugar nenhum.

Itachi: *suspira* Você ainda vai sair hoje?

Sakura: Não...

Itachi: Podemos conversar?

Sakura: Claro...

(...)

Ding Dong ... Ding Dong... ( Acho que campainha é assim! Tô na guerra com as onomatopéias!)

- Oi Itachi - Disse, abrindo um sorriso triste

- Oi. - Sussurrou dando um beijo na testa de Sakura - Precisamos conversar - falou baixinho entrando na casa.

- É nós precisamos. - Disse fechando a porta.

- Queria te pedir desculpas pelo o que eu te disse no telefone. Eu estava meio alterado. - Itachi pedia desculpas sinceramente - Sabe... Tavez você tenha razão... Você não merece apenas migalhas da minha atenção. Você merece muito mais do que isso. - Sakura ouvia tudo em silêncio - Por mais que eu queira eu não vou e nem posso prometer que isso vá mudar. Sinto muito. Já te prometi isso muitas vezes, mas eu só estava me enganando. No fundo sabia que eu não seria capaz de cumprir. Desculpe, mas em toda a minha vida, essa é a primeira vez que não sei o que fazer. Eu te amo muito e não quero ter que terminar com você. - prosseguiu

- Não... Eu não quero que nosso namoro acabe Itachi. Também te amo. Mas eu não gostei da sua atitude hoje. Se você está sempre ocupado e acho que tenho direito de me divertir mesmo sozinha ou com meus amigos. - Era visível a tristeza em seu rosto

- É eu sei... Me perdoe. Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas. Talvez eu tenha ficado com ciúme desse tal de Naruto.

- Ciúmes? Do Naruto? Você poderia ficar com ciúmes de qualquer pessoa menos do Naruto! - Sorriu pela primeira vez após a discursão

- Gosto de te ver sorrindo e odeio quando a gente briga. Eu deveria ser a última pessoa a te fazer sofrer. - A olhava intensamente

- Tá, isso já passou... Se você não pode mudar, eu não vou te forçar à isso e tudo vai continuar como antes, ok? - Suspirou profundamente

- Eu queria poder prometer à você que isso iria mudar, mas não vai. - abaixou a cabeça

- Eu não preciso que você mude. Você quem precisa. Você também tem razão... te conheci assim e não posso te pedir para mudar, seria egoísmo da minha parte. Te amo assim mesmo... - O beijou profundamente... e...

**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/**

**Oi Galera! Queria agradecer pelas reviews! Obrigada mesmo! Fico muito feliz em saber que tem gente que gosta do que eu escrevo! Esse capítulo quase não saiu... Vô contar a história: Lá estava eu escrevendo as últimas linhas do capítulo que eu passei a semana inteira escrevendo. Falta luz e eu choro!! Perdi ele todo! Mas ficou melhor do que o que eu havia feito anteriormente :D E olha só! Consegui escreve-lo e posta-lo em um só dia! Vô tentar postar toda semana. Depende do incentivo, né? ;D**

Bom, Vamos às respostas das reviews:

_Dani__: Que bom que você está gostando! Fico muito feliz em saber isso! Sabe, pra falar a verdade eu nem ia postar essa fic, mas eu achei melhor não deixar ela na gaveta!!_

_Cindy_: _Eu estou editando tudo de novo! E claro que não vou esquecer de você! Afinal você me ajudou. Obrigada!_

_Larissa e_ê'__: Continua sim Larissa. Nem posso parar! Se não eu vou apanhar!! Hashashasha!! Tô brincando! Agora eu me empolguei e vou continuar sim!_

_Nanda__: Obrigada! Que bom que você gostou!! Se quiser pode dar sugestões, ok? Espero que você esteja mesmo no próximo cap. Beijos!_

_Natsumi Takashi__: Não julgue precipitadamente!! Vocês nem sabem o que vai acontecer!! Além do mais, eu também adoro o Itachi!! :D Não posso magoar ele... T.T_

_Max X Sayuki-chan__: Puxa! __Você escreveu um texto! :D Bem… então vamos lá:_

_Eu esperta?! Imagina! Você é mais por perceber o que eu fiz! :D Que bom que gostou da minha humilde fic... E a review de todos vocês me ajudou a postar mais rápido, viu? Sei que vou surpreender vocês. ;D_

_Eu segui sua sugestão e isso proporcionou um capítulo extra. Bem Tá aí!_

_Eu sou autora nova e tenho 2 fics, mas espero que a outra não me atrase nos próximos capítulos e vice-versa._

_Grazi chan__: Claro! Foi como eu disse à Dani, não dá mais pra voltar atrás! Espero você no próximo capítulo!_

_**Valeu Galera! Até o capítulo 3! Espero por vocês lá!**_


	3. desejo incontrolável

**Quero agradecer a Cindy porque ela me ajudou muito nesse capítulo! Cindy amouur aqui estão seus créditos! ;D**

**...**

**3° Capítulo - Desejo incontrolável**

Os dias estavam se passando depressa. Itachi procurava ficar mais presente, o que era bem difícil. Sakura procurava não cobrar tanto de Itachi, ao invés disso preferiu preencher o tempo que Itachi não estava presente, com seus amigos e passou a se dedicar até mais a faculdade. Não que Itachi a atrapalhasse. Na verdade Itachi não tinha nada a ver com a faculdade era mais desleixo da parte da Sakura. Nem todos os problemas tinham que ser culpa de Itachi! Sakura resolveu ir até a casa do namorado para visitá-lo, já que à essa hora ele já deveria ter chegado da empresa.

Na mansão Uchiha... Ding Dong... Ding Dong... Ding Dong...

- Mas que droga! Será que ninguém pode atender essa porta?! Não sei porque temos empregados! - Sasuke descia as escadas bufando, afinal acabara de sair do banho e se encontrava apenas de toalha. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Viu que era Sakura - Ah... Você?! - Disse se encostando na porta e cruzando os braços. - O quê que você quer aqui, em?

- É... que... ham... - Naquele momento parecia não vir à mente nenhuma palavra coherente. Sakura nunca havia reparado em Sasuke de forma diferente. Ele era apenas o irmão do nemorado dela, que por sinal era muito chato. Mas na situação em que estava não dava pra não reparar que ele estava somente de toalha. O corpo dele era perfeito. E reparando melhor o rosto também, mesmo que apresentasse um semblante de deboche. Sakura balançou a cabeça e recordou-se do que estava fazendo ali. - O Itachi já chegou da empresa?

- O Itachi não está em casa e muito menos na empresa... - Insistia em usar o mesmo tom irônico.

- Como assim ele não está em casa e muito menos na empresa? Aonde é que ele foi? - Sakura perguntava alterando a voz, mas não estava gritando

- Impressionante... Você é sempre a última a saber das coisas! - Sasuke disse soltando uma risadinha sarcástica

- É?! E o que eu deveria saber? - Disse Sakura entrando no jogo da ironia

- Afff... Olha... senta aí no sofá que o menino dos recados vai buscar o bilhetinho que ele deixou pra você! - Disse saindo da porta e abrindo espaço para que Sakura pudesse entrar. Subiu as escadas e foi buscar o bilhete. Sakura entrou e se sentou no sofá, aguardando. Logo, Sasuke voltou e a entregou o pequeno papel com um caligrafia desenhada nele.

- _Sakura, tive que viajar a negócios. Desculpe-me, mas não tive outro meio de te avisar. Mas uma vez peço-lhe desculpas. Amanhã eu te ligo para te dar detalhes. Itachi._ Dessa vez ele se superou... Por que ele não me avisou? - Leu em voz alta e acabou se decepcionando pelo que estava escrito.

- Eu é que vou saber?! Ele é seu namorado... Bom, acho melhor eu me trocar. - Disse saindo da sala e, mais uma vez, subindo as escadas.

- Acho melhor eu ir pra casa. - Falou, levantando do sofá e indo até a porta. Ao abrí-la viu que chovia muito lá fora. Parecia mais uma tempestade de verão. - É... parece que eu não vou mas embora. - Sakura resolveu dormir na casa do namorado, já que a chuva não passaria tão cedo, além do mais ela tinha total liberdade para ficar na mansão.

Passaram-se várias horas e a chuva não cessara. Sakura resolveu dormir ali mesmo, no quarto de Itachi. Resolveu tomar uma ducha, ainda era cedo pra dormir.

"Mas que droga! Essa porcaria desse mp4 tinha que pifar?! Ah... Vou pegar o do Itachi, ele não vai saber mesmo." Pensava Sasuke jogando o aparelho na parede do quarto. Se dirigiu até o quarto do irmão e abriu a porta que estava apenas encostada. Ao empurrar a porta, levou um susto quando viu que Sakura saía nua do banheiro.

- O que você faz aqui sua estúpida?! Pensei que tinha ido embora! - Sasuke, por impulso, se virou de costas para não olhá-la.

- Some daqui seu verme! - Sakura puxou o primeiro lençou que viu pela frente e se enrolou. Sasuke saiu do quarto no mesmo instante que Sakura gritou.

Algumas horas depois Sasuke saiu e Sakura ficou sozinha na mansão com os empregados. Se sentou na varanda abraçando os joelhos e com a cabeça apoiada no mesmo. Se perdia nos pensamentos que cismavam em lhe perturbar a mente. "O que foi que aconteceu comigo ainda a pouco? Pra falar a verdade eu nunca reparado que o Sasuke era tão bonito... No que estou pensando? Sasuke é irmão do Itachi! Ele não deveria ter me visto nua... "

Já era bem tarde da noite e Sakura, como estava entediada e sem sono, deitou-se no sofá e começou a ler uma revista que achara por aí. De repente a porta se abriu bruscamente e Sakura curiosa abaixou a revista e olhou em direção à porta. Vê uma cena chocante: Sasuke e uma menina, que por sinal conhecera na balada, se beijando desesperadamente. Fizeram todo o percurso da sala se beijando e iam subindo escada à cima, quando a menina parou e olhou para Sakura.

- Quem é... - Apontou para Sakura - Ela?!

- Quem? Ela?! Não é ninguém não. Finge que ela nem está aqui! - Sasuke parecia nem se importar com apresença de Sakura. Simplesmente agarrou a garota e subiram para o quarto. - Sakura por um momento ficou chocada com a cena. Mas a vida era de Sasuke e ela fazia com ela o que bem entendia.

No outro dia Sakura desceu para tomar café e viu que Sasuke tinha acordado cedo e que já estava na mesa tomando café.

- Bom dia minha cunhadinha preferida! - Disse Sasuke com um bom humor inesperado

- O quê que tem de bom? - Respondeu Sakura amargamente. Dava pra ver pela sua cara que não estava para brincadeiras hoje.

- Que isso?! Já acorda mau-humorada! - Disse com um sorriso estampando seus lábios.

- Não enche, tá?!

- pode deixar! Não pretendo ficar em casa olhando para sua cara! A propósito... - disse como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. - Você não vai embora não?!

- Isso não é da sua conta! - Fez uma pausa - É... aquela garota... é sua namorada? - perguntava hesitando

- Quem?!

- Aquela... Aquela garota de ontem - Sakura se mostrava um tanto curiosa.

- Claro que não!

- Como ela se chama?

- Eu sei lá o nome dela! Muito mal lembro da cara! Agora deixe-me ir, preciso passar na empresa. Fica na paz! - Disse se levantando da cadeira e dando um beijo na bochecha de Sakura de ironia.

De repente o celular de Sakura toca. Era Itachi.

Sakura: Oi amor!

Itachi: _Oi, tudo bem?_

Sakura: Tudo sim e você?

Itachi_: Bem também. Liguei pra te explicar o porquê da minha viagem. Bem, eu tive que vir em uma conferência nos EUA e foi uma coisa inesperada..._

Sakura: Ah, Claro que você não pôde me avisar!

Itachi_: É eu não pude ir à sua casa! E se você deixasse o celular ligado seria bem mais fácil falar com você!_

Sakura: E aí você preferiu deixar um bilhetinho com seu irmão?!

Itachi: _Você não vai começar, não é?_

Sakura: Tá... é que eu fiquei chateada. Quando você volta?

Itachi: _Em três dias._

Sakura: Sinto sua falta...

Itachi: _Eu também sinto a sua falta... Eu tenho que desligar, vou entrar na sala de reuniões, depois ligo pra você. Te amo._

Sakura: Também... Tchau

Após a ligação Sakura foi para a pscina e passou o resto da manhã lá. Até que a empregada a chamou para almoçar. Após o almoço Sasuke chegou à mansão Uchiha.

- Você ainda está aqui? - Sasuke se referia a Sakura que estava sentada no jardim lendo a mesma revista de ontem, já que não conseguiu lê-la.

- Algum problema?! - perguntou fechando a revista

- Vem cá... Você mora aqui agora? Porque eu vou dormir e você está aqui. Eu acordo e você está aqui. Eu vou trabalhar e você está aqui. E escuta só... Eu volto do trabalho e você AINDA está aqui! - Disse cruzando os braços

- Você é muito incoveniente sabia? E eu acho melhor eu ir embora mesmo. Tchau cunhadinho preferido! - Disse dando uma piscadinha para Sasuke. Sakura mudou repentinamente de humor, não pela chegada dele.

Mas tarde na casa de Sakura...

Telefone toca...

Sakura: Ah... Oi Tenten!

Tenten: _Oi Sakura. Estava com saudades ontem você não foi à faculdade então resolvi ligar._

Sakura: É que eu não estava a fim não...

Tenten: _tá?_

Sakura: bem!

Tenten: _Tá a fim de sair? Hoje é sábado e é dia de sair pra dançar... O que me diz?_

Sakura: Ótimaidéia! Preciso ocupar a mente já que o Itachi está viajando!

Tenten: _Ué?! O Itachi tá viajando?_

Sakura: Tá sim...

Tenten: _Começa_ _se arrumar que daqui a pouco eu passo aí na sua casa pra te buscar._

Sakura: Tá legal, beijos

Sakura desligou o telefone e foi tomar banho para começar a se arrumar. Separou uma roupa qualquer, mas que com certeza não passaria despercebida, entrou no banheiro e abriu o chuveiro permitindo que a água quente fizesse o restante. Lembrou-se do dia anterior na mansão Uchiha e amaldiçou-se mentalmente por desejar ver Sasuke de toalha novamente. Sacudiu a cabeça a fim de afastar esses pensamentos atordoadores, pegou uma toalha e se enxugou. Colocou a roupa que havia separado: Uma blusa, cujo decote chamaria muita atenção, uma calça apertada, que se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo da jovem e um sandália alta. Estava pronta. Agora era só esperar a amiga passar para buscá-la o que não tardou muito à acontecer. Quando chegaram até a festa começaram a dançar e, sem querer, Sakura, distraída com a música envolvente, esbarrou em alguém.

- Ai... me des... - Se virou para ver em quem havia esbarrado e se surpreendeu - Você?!

- Vê se presta mais atenção por onde anda ou será que gosta de esbarrar em mim? - Sasuke cruzou os braços e disse ironicamente.

- Ninguém gosta de esbarrar em você, Sasuke! - Agora deixe-me ir; tenho uma noite pra curtir! - Sakura se virou e deu as costas para Sasuke.

- Tchau Sasuke... - Disse Tenten sendo puxada pela a amiga.

Sakura e Tenten se sentaram em um bar e foram conversar.

- Por que você trata o Sasuke tão mal? Ele parece ser legal. - Tenten ainda falava em Sasuke. Sakura bem que tentava mudar de assunto, mas a amiga insistia.

- Você está enganada, Tenten! Você não conseguiria passar nem um dia com ele!

- Pode ser, mas ele é tão lindo que eu não me importo se ele é chato! - Tenten falava com os olhinhos brilhado

- Acorda Tenten! O Sasuke nunca vai dar bola pra você! - Sakura não podia negar que no fundo estava com uma pontada de ciúmes. Mas ela nunca admitiria isso, até porque ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seus sentimentos.

- E por acaso você se importa com isso? Você não odeia ele? Me parece que você está bastante interessada no Sasuke. - Disse provocando

- Sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade! - Sakura negavava da forma mais óbvia. De repente o celular de Tenten toca.

- Alô?! Ah... Oi mãe!... O quê?!... Tá eu já estou indo! Tchau! - Tenten conversava ao telefone. - Sakura, desculpe mas houve um problema na minha casa e eu preciso ir. Você vai ficar? - Disse fechando o celular e Falando com Sakura.

- Vô sim... Não vou pra casa agora não! Não se preocupe comigo, eu pego um Táxi. Mas... O quê que aconteceu na sua casa?

- Então tudo bem... Pra falar a vredade nem eu sei o que aconteceu. Minha mãe nem soube me explicar direito! Bom, acho melhor eu ir. Até logo! - Disse acenando e indo embora.

Sakura se levantou e foi dançar. Após alguns minutos voltou ao mesmo lugar onde estava sentada anteriormente, no bar.

- O que tá fazendo aqui sozinha? Cadê a Tenten? - Sasuke apareceu na frente de Sakura e a perguntou.

- Saiu. Mas por que está perguntando? Tá interessado nela? - Sakura perguntou se remoendo por dentro

- Não... Se eu tivesse que me interressar por alguém nessa festa com certeza não ia ser pela sua amiga! - Disse se sentando ao lado de Sakura.

- Qual o problema?

- O problema é que ela é sua amiga. - Disse rindo sarcasticamente

- Quer uma bebida? - Sakura oferecia mostrando seu copo.

- Não obrigado, eu não bebo...

- Quê?! Você não bebe? - Sakura ficou bastante surpresa com o comentário

- Por que a surpresa? Eu nunca disse que eu bebia. Só porque eu frequento boates não significa que eu bebo!

- É que... eu pensei que naquele que você levou aquela garota, você...

- Havia bebido demais? Não.. - sorriu - Acredite, eu estava bem sóbrio. Eu realmente sabia o que eu estava fazendo!

- Engraçadinho...

- Você vai ficar aqui sozinha? - Sasuke perguntou recuperando a seriedade e mudando de assunto

- Não, Não. Eu já estou indo pra casa. - Falou se levantando da cadeira.

- Espera Sakura... - Sasuke se levantou rapidamente de onde estava sentado e a segurou pelo pulso. - Er... Quer dançar? - Perguntou meio incrédulo.

- Tá... - Respondeu sorrindo pela pergunta inesperada.

Sasuke não soltou o pulso de Sakura e a guiou até a pista de dança e começaram a dançar. Após a dança voltaram ao bar. Mas dessa vez não se sentaram foi preferível ficar de pé.

- Sabe, até que você não é tão chata. Acho que eu estava enganado ao seu respeito. Pensando melhor foi uma coisa muito infantil ficar provocando você. - Sasuke se desculpava sinceramente.

- No final das contas Itachi tinha toda razão. Nós não somos mais criancinhas pra ficar discutindo um com o outro. - Disse também arrependida pelas ofensas trocadas.

- Tem razão. "O que tá acontecendo? Porque eu estou achando ela mais atraente? Ela é namorada do Itachi... Eu não posso..." Sasuke não percebeu, mas estava olhando Sakura bem mais tempo do que imaginava.

- Quê?! - Sakura já estava ficando incomodada, já que Sasuke olhava pra ela intensamente e não dizia uma só palavra, o que naquele momento faria toda diferença.

- Não nada... É que eu nunca tinha reparado o quanto você é bonita.

"Deus! Ele tá me provocando! O que eu faço? Por um momento eu me sinto atraída por ele, mas por outro eu lembro de que tenho um namorado. Eu amo o Itachi eu cada dia me sinto mais atraída pelo Sasuke. O que eu faço?!" Sakura estava realmente confusa quanto seus sentimentos.

Uma pessoa, que possivelmente havia bebido além do limite, esbarrou bruscamente em Sasuke, o que fez este ficar bem próximo de Sakura, talvez até demais. Aquele momento pareceu uma eternidade para ambos. As trocas de olhares eram intensas e, não podendo mais contar o desejo avassalador que tomava conta de seus corpos, e que naquele momento tanto incomodava, Sasuke não pôde resistir e beijou Sakura e esta também não resistiu, apenas se rendeu ao momento, aparentando aprovação. Embora amasse Itachi verdadeiramente, Sakura não conseguia ignorar o enorme desejo que passou a sentir por Sasuke.

- O que estamos fazendo? Isso não está certo. Eu não quero magoar o Itachi. Ele é seu irmão. - Sakura se sentira culpada, afinal Itachi, apesar de ser ausente não merecia ser traído.

- É eu sei, mas eu consigo mais evitar o que eu estou sentindo por você. - Sasuke também sentira o gosto da culpa tomar seu corpo, mas o desejo continuava a falar mais alto.

- Sei que isso não está certo, mas... Posso fazer um comentário? Sakura encarava o chão

- Claro...

- Você beija muito bem... - Sakura falava levantando a cabeça sorrindo e se fixando nos penetrantes orbes negros de Sasuke.

- Ah,é? Então acho que posso te dar um replay... - Sasuke tinha um sorriso sacana estampado no rosto. A beijou mais uma vez e ficaram ali na boate trocando beijos e "amassos" uma boa parte da noite.

- Sasuke, já é bem tarde, devo ir para casa.

- Você veio de carro?

- Não, eu vim com a Tenten... Mas eu pego um taxi.

- Quer uma carona? - Sasuke perguntava mostrando as chaves do carro

- Você não precisa ir embora por minha causa.

- Se você for pra casa essa boate vai ficar muito chata. - Dizia Sasuke beijando-a no pescoço.

- Tá, então eu vou com você pra casa. - Sakura aceitava a carona que Sasuke lhe oferecia

- Ótimo! Então vamos para a minha casa. - disse com um sorriso malicioso

- Como assim pra sua casa?

- Você disse que ia comigo para casa. Eu vou pra minha casa.

Sasuke e Sakura chegaram à mansão Uchiha e o silêncio que varria aquela casa era extremamente absoluto. Já era bem tarde, Itachi estava viajando e os empregados dormiam. Eles entraram em casa se beijando intensamente e subiram as escadas rumo ao quarto de Sasuke.

- Tô me sentindo tão culpada. - Sakura encontrava-se deitada na cama de Sasuke e o mesmo sentado sobre ela.

- Pode deixar que eu tiro essa culpa de você. - Dizia abriando os botões da blusa de Sakura e beijando no pescoço.

(...)

Na manhã seguinte, quando Sakura acordou, encontrou-se nua, enrolada nos lençóis ao lado de Sasuke. Sasuke ainda estava dormindo, talvez pela "animada" noite que tiveram. Sakura estava deitada na cama pensativa, quando ouviu uma buzina. Ao olhar pela janela, viu que se tratava de Itachi que chegara de viagem.

**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/**

**Saudações galera! E aí? Como ficou o capítulo?! Eu adorei esse e espero que vocês também... =D Queria pedir desculpas pelo pequeno atraso do capítulo, mas é que eu tive uma semana cheia! o próximo capítulo vai sair no meio da semana também. Finalmente aconteceu alguma coisa interessante! ;D Quero agradecer pelo carinho de vocês e as reviews! T.T abaixou o número de reviews deixadas... Valeu mesmo pessoal que está me apoiando! Então vamos as respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior:**

Natsumi Takashi: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! :D Fico feliz! Você não queria o terceiro capítulo? Tá aí! beijos pra ti!

Grazi chan: Olha aí! Já chegou o que você queria! ashuashuasuhau! Sinto muito mas você não pode ter o Itachi... Eu vou raptar o clã Uchiha todo! hehe

Milla chan: Esse capítulo ficou grandinho, heim? só espero que você tenha paciência pra ler! conto com você para o próximo capítulo!

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: Vocês se precipitam muito! Calma gente! Vocês nem sabem o que vai acontecer!

Max X Sayuki-chan: Ah... eu falei brincando! na verdade eu prefiro um texto! ahsuahuhasuhas! Talvez seja porque você me dá sugestões e me dá dicas sobre a fic! obrigada mesmo pelo apoio. Gosto de você porque você além de elogiar, também critica o que é muito importante pra mim crescer como autora! Viu só! acho que melhorei o capítulo e esse lance de retratar melhor os sentimentos. O que achou deste cap.? Eu acho que foi o melhor!

**Bom até o 4° Capítulo pessoal e... talvez eu atrase um pouquinho o próximo, mas não vai ser nada de um mês! Espero vocês no próximo! Baii...**


	4. Não posso

**Poxa.... Desculpem pelo atraso do capítulo!!! Bom mas pra recordar:**

**No capítulo anterior:**

_Na manhã seguinte, quando Sakura acordou, encontrou-se nua, enrolada nos lençóis ao lado de Sasuke. Sasuke ainda estava dormindo, talvez pela "animada" noite que tiveram. Sakura estava deitada na cama pensativa, quando ouviu uma buzina. Ao olhar pela janela, viu que se tratava de Itachi que chegara de viagem._

**Capítulo 4 - **

"Ai meu Deus! O que Itachi tá fazendo aqui?! Ele não pode me ver assim. Não com o Sasuke do meu lado! Droga!" Sakura entrou em desespero ao ver Itachi saindo do carro. - Sasuke! Acorda! Acorda! - Sakura tentava despertar Sasuke o balaçando frenéticamente. Começou ficar desesperada, pois Sasuke não acordava e Itachi estava subindo as escadas do exterior da mansão. "Ai... Me desculpe Sasuke! Isso vai doer quando você acordar!" Sakura pensava enquanto empurrava Sasuke da cama. PLOFT!

- Ai... Você tá ficando maluca?! O que deu em você?! Porque fez isso?! - Sasuke perguntava com a voz alterada e com a mão na cabeça, afinal tinha sido atirado de sua cama.

- Shiiiiu! O Itachi chegou! - Sakura alertava o Uchiha. - Anda... Sai logo daqui Sasuke. - Expulsava Sasuke do próprio quarto. A jovem estava tão desesperada que nem se lembrava da onde estava.

- Acorda, Sakura! Você tá no meu quarto! Que diabos você estaria fazendo aqui?! - Sasuke parecia bem tranquilo pra quem estava prestes a ser descoberto pelo irmão. Afinal, o primeiro que Itachi cumprimentaria era seu irmão.

- Ah é ¬¬... Tchau! - Sakura disse recordando da onde passara a noite e pulando da cama subtamente. Vestiu suas roupas bem rápido e desceu as escadas correndo. Viu que Itachi fechava a porta de entrada. - Itachi... - Correu e abraçou o namorado. Tentou ser o mais natural possível.

- Sakura?! - Itachi ficou surpresa por ver a namorada ali. - O que faz aqui?

- Er... que... - tentava dizer algo, mas nenhuma explicação lógica lhe vinha a mente. - Ontem eu vim buscar uma coisa que eu tinha esquecido aqui, aí choveu muito e eu não pude ir para minha casa, então fiquei aqui! - Conseguiu se explicar. Como mágica, se lembrou que na noite anterior havia chovido bastante. "Ah, claro! Você acha o Itachi é idiota?! Que desculpa ridícula!" Sakura se repreendia mentalmente.

- Hum... Mas você me disse que disse não gostava de se encontrar com meu irmão. - Itachi fez a jovem se lembrar do que havia dito dias atrás.

- Ah... Eu percebi que estava agindo feito criança e me entendi com o Sasuke. - Sakura disse.

- Fico muito feliz em saber que você percebeu isso. Estava com saudades de você! - Disse beijando calorosamente a namorada. Pena que Sakura não pôde sentir todo esse sentimento, afinal a culpa era maior.

Sakura sorriu sem graça. Sentiu um peso em sua consiência. Sabia que o que estava fazendo não era certo, mas não conseguiu evitar. Foi um impulso talvez...

Passaram-se muitos dias e Sakura e Sasuke continuavam a se encontrar. Aquilo não podia ser apenas desejo. Já estava ultrapassando todos os limites. Por um lado sentiam culpa por enganar Itachi, mas por outro não dava mais para controlar o desejo que queimava dentro deles.

Sakura não estava mais suportando essa situação. Ela não podia simplesmente ficar com Sasuke e dizer à Itachi que o amava, isso não era correto. Sakura sempre afirmou que amava Itachi, mas esse amor que ela tanto alegava, permanecia intacto? Ou será que Sasuke o balançara de alguma forma? Ambos só sabiam que uma mistura de sentimentos invadiram seus corpos e que, estavam totalmente confusos.

Sakura foi à mansão Uchiha, disposta à por um fim nisso. Foi com a desculpa de visitar Itachi, mas na verdade foi dar um basta na confusão que sua vida se tornara. Chegou à casa dos Uchiha e perguntou à um dos empregados, aonde Itachi se encontrava. Itachi já havia chegado da empresa e estava em seu quarto. Sakura subiu a escada e foi andando pelo corredor do piso superior. Era onde ficavam os quartos. Passou em frente do quarto de Sasuke e decidiu falar com ele antes de ver Itachi, talvez assim não se sentiria tão mal ao encarar o namorado. Abriu a porta do quarto, já que estava apenas encostada e entrou. Tornou à encostá-la.

- Sakura? O que faz aqui? - Sasuke perguntou surpreso, afinal eles nunca se encontravam na mansão.

- Eu vim falar com você. - Disse séria

- Ah, já sei! Sentiu minha falta veio me ver, né? - Sasuke disse divertido. Levantou-se da cama, onde estava sentado lendo um livro, e caminhou até Sakura. Prensou a jovem contra a parede com seu corpo. - Ou será que vai negar? - Disse beijando Sakura no pescoço.

- Pára Sasuke. Por favor pára... O Itachi tá aí... Ele pode ver a gente. - Sakura alertou. Sua respiração estava bastante ofegante. Sasuke se afastou do corpo da jovem e seguiu até a porta. Trancou-a.

- Agora ele não pode mais. Apesar de que perigoso é mais divertido! - Continuou a seduzir a jovem.

- Não! Pára! - Sakura se impôs, empurrando Sasuke e se lembrando do motivo por estar ali. Sasuke encarou Sakura com curiosidade. - Eu vim aqui pra outra coisa... - Assumiu o semblante mais sério que pôde.

- Outra coisa? - Sasuke não estava entendendo nada. Decidiu se concentrar no que a jovem tinha a dizer.

- Isso não pode mais continuar assim. Nós não podemos mais nos encontrar. - Disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Ah, é? E por quê? - Sasuke também ficou sério

- Como por quê? Isso tá errado! Na verdade não era nem pra ter começado! E eu estou disposta a por um fim nisso! Desculpe... - Sakura acrescentou. Sasuke nada respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão pelo cabelo. - Sasuke... Não dava pra continuar assim! Tenho um namorado. Mas nós podemos ser amigos. - continuou a falar, mas agora num tom carinhoso.

- Será que você não entende?! Eu não quero ser só seu amigo! - Sasuke alterou a voz

- Sinto muito então... Não posso te oferecer mais nada do que isso...

- Larga o Itachi... - Sasuke murmurou num tom quase inaudível, levantando a cabeça.

- O quê!?

- Termina com o meu irmão! - Sasuke propôs num tom meio que autoritário

- Tá brincando, né? - Sakura riu

- Eu estou falando sério Sakura! - Sasuke não parecia estar de brincadeira. Na verdade, Sakura nunca o viu tão sério.

- E por que eu faria isso? - Sakura cessou o riso

- Seja minha namorada. - Pediu. Sakura não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Sasuke Uchiha pedindo uma garota em namoro? Dava pra ver pelo semblante fechado que aparentava, que Sasuke não estava para brincadeiras.

- Desculpe, Sasuke, mas eu não posso jogar tudo pro alto pra ficar com você! Até porque o Itachi é seu irmão. Eu não posso simplesmente deixar o homem que cobicei parte da vida, pra ficar com você, que até a pouco tempo eu odiava. Não dá! Você sai com metade das garotas de konoha. - Embora Sasuke fosse um homem muito atraente, Sakura tinha razão. Não podia simplesmente dizer: "Itachi, não posso ficar com você porque eu acho que estou gostando um pouquinho do seu irmão" Qual é?! Não dava pra fazer isso! Não era tão simples assim. Além do mais Sakura nem tinha certeza se gostava de Sasuke de verdade ou se aquilo era apenas atração irresistível. E ainda pra ajudar, a fama de Sasuke não era do tipo pra se colocar no currículo.

- Tá bom, Sakura. Se é assim que você quer... Eu... Não te forçar a nada. Espero que você seja bem feliz com meu irmão... - Sasuke disse com um inesperado aborrecimento. Sakura só não entendia uma coisa: Se isso era uma coisa tão insignificante, porque Sasuke estava tão chateado? Será que tinha algo a mais ou era apenas um desejo estúpido? Quem sabe... Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto e saiu. Sakura ficou parada por alguns segundos, talvez pra tentar entender o que se passou nesses últimos minutos.

- Sasuke... Espera! - Sakura saiu atrás dele, acordando do transe. Quando saía do quarto de Sasuke, Sakura encontrou com Itachi que saía do seu.

- Sakura? Então você já chegou?! - Itachi disse dando um beijo na namorada. - Mas... O que fazia no quarto do meu irmão? - Itachi perguntou desconfiado

- Eu... - Sakura estava com a mente cheia demais pra inventar uma desculpa descente naquele momento. - Estava procurando ele para falar um negócio da faculdade que ele me pediu. Fui no quarto mas ele não estava.

- Ham... - Itachi engoliu a desculpa esfarrapada, aliás, ele sempre engolia! - Como foi seu dia minha flor? - Itachi perguntou carinhosamente à jovem.

- Bem, Itachi... Bem... - Respondeu, dando um sorriso forçado.

_________________________________

6 meses depois

_________________________________

Itachi estava sentado no sofá e sakura estava deitada no colo do mesmo. Itachi era carinhoso com Sakura, mas mesmo assim, Sakura não conseguia esquecer Sasuke. Só depois de muito tempo a jovem reconheceu que estava realmente apaixonada pelo Uchiha. Não era possível que depois de meses aquele incômodo continuasse intacto. Mas Sakura preferia continuar ignorando esse sentimento, afim que ele desaparecesse.

- Sakura, eu resolvi passar a metade das responsabilidades da empresa pro Sasuke. Vou ensiná-lo tudo o que ele precisa saber. O que acha? - Itachi pediu a opinião da namorada, acariciando seus cabelos macios e rosados.

- Eu acho... Eu acho isso muito bom Itachi. - Respondeu gaguejando. Será que Itachi não era capaz de perceber que o nome "Sasuke" a incomodava tanto?

- Droga! Estou atrasado! - Itachi olhou seu relógio e concluiu que estava atrasado.

- Atrasado? - Sakura suspirou - Atrasado pra quê Itachi?

- Tenho uma reunião daqui a meia hora! Droga! Tinha me esquecido! Preciso ir... - Disse tirando cuidadosamente a cabeça de Sakura de seu colo e apoiando-a numa almofada.

- Você não me disse que tinha que ir em uma reunião. - Sakura choramingava.

- Se eu te dissesse você não viria.

- Claro que não viria!

- Fica aqui me esperando. Eu volto logo. Não vou demorar. - Itachi pediu

- Tá. Mas vê se não demora! - Sakura avisou. Agora, mais do que nunca, Sakura evitava se encontrar com Sasuke. Talvez pelo medo de acabar se rendendo ao desejo. Preferia ignorá-lo, mas tinha vezes que não dava pra escapar.

Itachi saiu para a reunião e Sakura decidiu ir para o quarto. Quando passava pelo corredor, sentiu uma mão puxá-la para dentro de um dos quartos.

- Sasuke? O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Era Sasuke quem havia arrastado a garota para dentro de seu quarto.

- A gente precisa conversar. - Sasuke disse fechando a porta e se encostando nela. Cruzou os braços e esperou uma resposta, embora não tivesse feito nenhuma pergunta.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. - Disse aparentemente seca, embora no fundo quisesse transparecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Ah, não tem não? Então senta aí que eu tenho muita coisa pra falar com você. - Disse, ainda encostado na porta. Era como se estivesse impedindo-a de fugir da conversa.

- O que você quer? - Sakura continuou a demonstrar frieza.

- Por que você fica me evitando? Isso não faz sentido, Sakura... - Sasuke perguntou encarando-a nos olhos. Parecia estar sendo sincero e, na verdade estava.

- É melhor assim Sasuke. - Sakura abaixou a cabeça, lembranças lhe vieram à cabeça.

- Você não pode simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós. - Sasuke sentia algo que não conseguia explicar. Era algo tão forte, que nunca sentira por ninguém.

- Eu vou apagar o passado! Você vai ver. - Sakura disse levantando a cabeça.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE APAGAR O PASSADO! - Sasuke explodiu

- Eu vou apagar... eu tenho que apagar... - Sakura murmurou, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. No fundo ela não queria esquecer, mas era uma coisa que a atormentava sempre.

- Por que você faz isso Sakura? Por quê? - Sakura nada respondeu, apenas ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. - MAS QUE DROGA! - Sasuke voltou a se estourar, alterando a voz e dando um soco na parede. - PORQUE VOCÊ TEM QUE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? POR QUÊ?SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER QUE EU TE AMO?! - Essas palavras soaram de forma cruel, atingindo em cheio o coração de sakura. A jovem se surpreendeu ao ouvir isso. Sasuke não era do tipo que saía por aí dizendo que amava as pessoas.

- O... O que foi que você disse? - Sakura havia ouvido, mas queria ouvir novamente, mas dessa vez de forma suave.

- Eu disse que te amo, Sakura. - Disse mais calmo. Ao ouvir essas palavras, Sakura conclui que sentia exatamente a mesma coisa por Sasuke. - Você tem que parar de me evitar. Eu tô enlouquecendo. - Sasuke continuou.

- Eu não posso Sasuke... Não posso... - Sakura tornou a abaixar o rosto. As lágrimas que antes eram poucas, agora não tinham piedade da menina.

- Sakura... Olha pra mim. - Sasuke pediu se aproximando da jovem e Sakura negou com a cabeça. - Olha pra mim. - Sasuke pediu novamente, mas dessa vez não esperou a jovem responder, apenas ergueu seu rosto com sua mão. - Diz pra mim que não me ama. - Sakura voltou a negar com a cabeça. - DIZ! - Sasuke insistia, mas no fundo, não queria ouvir essas palavras.

- Eu te amo Sasuke. - Sakura não consegui mais negar. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil esconder esse sentimento. - Mas eu não posso ficar com você.

- Por que você complica tanto? - Sasuke perguntou dando um imperceptível sorriso.

- Será que você não se arrepende do que fizemos? Nós enganamos seu irmão! - Sakura também perguntou

- Eu só me arrependo daquilo que eu não fiz. - Disse - E... eu não estou te pedindo pra tornarmos a nos encontrar escondidos. Quero você como minha namorada. - Disse sério.

- Eu... Eu não sei Sasuke. E, se você me magoar? Não sei se eu posso confiar em você. Você tem uma fama sólida. - Sakura parecia ceder aos poucos.

- Ah... Sobre isso... Eu mudo. É só você querer. - Sasuke parecia estar vivendo uma revolução devastadora em sua vida. Tudo por causa de Sakura. - Eu te amo Sakura. Entenda por favor. Se você não ama o meu irmão, o que ainda faz com ele? - Por um instante as palavras de Sasuke fizeram Sakura refletir.

- Você tem razão... Eu amo você, não o Itachi. Mas como dizer isso sem machucá-lo? - Sakura não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

- Diz a verdade Sakura. Que você não ama ele. Só que temos que namorar em segredo por um tempo. - Sasuke sugeriu. - Só até ele aceitar. - Acrescentou

- Tudo bem Sasuke. Amanhã falo com o Itachi. - Sakura concordou. - Eu acho melhor eu ir pra casa.

- Você não disse que ia esperar meu irmão?

- Mas... Como você sabe disso? - Sakura perguntou. Sorriu. Sasuke só podia estar vigiando-a. - Não... é melhor eu ir pra minha casa. Depois disso tudo, não posso olhar pro seu irmão e fingir que nada houve. É melhor eu ir. - Sasuke assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça, concordando com a jovem.

- Tchau Sakura. - A cumprimentou. Sakura lhe respondeu apenas com um pequeno toque em seus lábios. Um beijo quase imperseptível. Quase inexistente.

**\****o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/**

**E aí pessoal?! Finalmente o 4° capítulo saiu! demorou, mas tá aí... Fresquinho. hehe. Bom as coisas estão melhorando, né?! Na minha opínão esse cap. tá lindo *.* (*cascudo em mim*) Bom queria agradecer ao pessoal que deixa as reviews e também àqueles que estão adicionando a história e a autora aqui (o/) aos favoritos! Neim sabia que esse humilde fic ia fazer tanto sucesso! Eu queria dizer que eu tive que reduzir daqui, enxugar dali, resumir de cá... Pra poder apressar essa história. Já tava ficando meio enjoada! Então Vou avisando que o próximo cap. será o último! Peço que preparem a paciência pra ler, porque o último cap. tá grande! Muito grande! Tem que acontecer muitas coisas ainda!! Mas preferi não dividir o final em capítulos não, porque senão perde a graça e a emoção! Bom... é melhor eu calar a boca (ou será o dedo?)! É uma pena que esteja acabando T.T**

**Quero agradecer à:**

Myuki Haruno:Tá ótima mesmo *.*?

Miilla chan:Puxa, já que você gostou de ler o cap. Anterior, então você vai adorar o próximo. Repito: Ele está enorme. Mas não se assuste não gente!

Nanda:Nem vão ter cenas quentes não Nanda... Não é hentai não. Hehe. Que bom que você tá gostando. =)

Yuki-san: Pronto! Agora eu acho que eu acertei seu nome, né? Hehe. Que bom que você tá adorando ^^ , mas tudo na vida tem que acabar! É uma pena! E por que todo mundo tenta advinhar o que vai acontecer? É tão óbvio assim?T.T Mas eu mudei hahaha. Espera aí! Eu me lembro de você! Você tá lendo a outra fic, né? :D

Max:Você tem permissão sim ^^. Que bom que posso contar com suas reviews! Fico realmente grata pelo apoio. Aliás, fico grata a todos vocês! Eu não tenho nenhuma dificuldade pra descrever os sentimentos de garotos, viu?! É que apenas, os sentimentos dele eram meio que ocultos.

E um comentário: Você é muito espertinho, tá?! Nem preciso escrever mais. Você já sabe a história! Mentirinha... Você não sabe nada! Eu mudei o final! Mahuahuaua ( na verdade eu já mudei o final 3 vezes. Hihihi) Você acha mesmo que eu melhorei como escritora? *.* Valeu Max! Você é tão legal *.*

Flor:Sabe... Eu mudei de opinião quando escrevi este! Hehe

Kh-chan:*envergonhada* desculpa pelo atraso do capítulo! Desculpa mesmo por fazer vocês esperarem. Odeio quando fazem isso comigo! Mas tá aí, né? E na minha opinião tá ótimo!

Grazi chan:Hum... eu ainda não decidi se vou dividir o clã com você. Ainda estou pensando.

Wow! Acho que demorei pra escrever, mas do que imaginava. O que o videogame não faz com a gente...

Koorime Hyuuga:Também concordo! Quem resiste, né? shuauhhs

**Bom, Até o próximo capítulo pessoal! E lembrem-se é o final! (T.T)**


End file.
